The Sweet Spot
by ellikanellika
Summary: Puck wakes up in his room alone, a hangover killing him and a huge hickey beautifying his neck. It would be all cool and great - but he and everyone else don't remember who the girl he made out was. Will he figure it out?
1. The Hickey

_**THE SWEET SPOT**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hickey<br>**_

He woke up with a terrible hangover.

Not only that his head hurt like someone punched him with a hammer, but also his eyes felt like someone pulled them out. In other words, his face felt like it was smashed.

Puck groaned in pain when he tried to move his muscles and slowly opened his eyes. He closed them again right away and almost shouted because not only the light was too bright but also his eyelids were painful to open.

''-am never gonna drink again…'' he mumbled and rolled over his huge bed. He really could not move. Every muscle hurt like hell and he had a feeling that he was spinning around and that he could throw up whatever he ate right now. His bed was soft and comfortable but he really had to go to the toilet.

The mohawked boy did not move for the next half an hour; his mattress was too good to be true, but then it really became urgent and he sat up with great pain.

''…I'm dying…'' his voice was hoarse and it burned through his throat while he used his vocal cords. It would be a good idea to just shut up. He gently rubbed his eyes and opened them completely. The sun was shining brightly through his window and his room was extremely hot and stunk like- like something.

He threw his blanked to the side and finally put his feet on the floor. While he tried to stand up, his room started to spin again and he had to sit down once more. He waited for a bit and calmed down. After a couple of deep breaths, he shook his head and stood up again.

He walked extremely slowly and had to hold on to whatever there was so that he did not lose his balance. When he came to the bathroom, the only thing he was able to do was kneel down in front of the toilet and throw up.

It was not very pleasurable, so I will not describe his suffering voices and silent tears of sorrow that the mmmm alcohol he drank last nig- err… today, had to go through his mouth again – just to the opposite direction.

After 15 long minutes, his stomach was empty and he sighed in relief. Like a hundred-year-old man he stood up, while still leaning on whatever was there and slowly walked to the washbowl. His eyes were still a bit misty so he could not recognize himself in the mirror. He just washed his face and brushed his teeth for his bad breath was just too much. When he finished, he put his tooth brush back into the pot and washed his mouth. Then he straightened up and looked at himself into the mirror.

And then he saw it.

He blinked a couple of times.

His eyes grew wide.

He gently put his hand on his neck.

The hickey was huge and red and whoever did this – she must have been eager.

After he showered and brushed his teeth, Puck walked back to his bed and fell into it like a stone. He was tired and worn out, but sleep would not come to him. His arms and legs were spread around and he groaned in pain that did not want to go away.

What the hell happened a couple of hours ago?

Drinking, flirting and sexing is something Puck would expect.

But drinking, black out and waking up in his own room with a gigantic hangover and a purple hickey on his neck was something new.

Yeah, girls liked him and his neck – which is why he is able to fuck around as much as he wants. But it seemed that this girl liked to eat his skin more than having sex with him. Where the hell was she?

Or more importantly…

Who the fuck is she?

He has to admit that he really does not remember much from the night.

Actually…

He does not remember anything.

There are some flashbacks of loud music, laughing jocks and dancing cheerleaders. He kind of remembers drinking a lot, while watching his friends do silly things and laughing their heads off.

After that everything is black. No memory. No anything.

The mohawked boy turned around on his bed and lied on his back – which hurt for some reason. And his shoulders did too. Even his lips were a bit swollen, but what made him think was the spot on his neck. He stroked it gently, trying to come up with an idea of what happened on the party at Matt's house. The dark boy finally transferred back and invited the whole school to his welcome party.

And when he said the whole school, he really meant the whole school. The normal kids, the geeks, the jocks, the cheerleaders and even the gleeks came and had fun together like they will most probably never have again.

It was crazy – that, he was aware of.

Considering his body state, he must have done some pretty strange things. But what they were, he had no idea.

A loud peeping sound came from his phone that lied somewhere on the floor. Puck was too lazy to move and find it, but eventually he sat up, bowed down and searched for his phone somewhere between his clothes.

Of course he found it and saw a couple of messages. Some have been waiting for him to read them for hours and one has arrived a minute ago. He opened his inbox and read what the guys wrote him during the night.

_You lucky bastard :) _

Came from Finn at 04:34. Why the hell would he wrote that? Who was the girl!

_Use condoms_

Came from Quinn a minute after Finn sent him the message.

_Bro, hope ya know wha'ya doin_

Matt has been wasted.

_Traitor_

Was Santana's reply and the chick he made out with must have really been a surprise for everyone.

Finally he looked at the last message that came a minute ago and was surprised that it was Kurt Hummel who send it.

_Puck, morning, I know you will probably kill me for waking you up. Everyone was too drunk last night, and they don't remember anything – they said that what they do know is that you disappeared with a girl. Who was she! The gossip is huge and no one remembers who she is!_

Puck just gaped at the message. Not only because it was the longest message he has ever received, but also because he found out that it would be impossible to find out who the girl was if no one remembers!

What the hell people?

''I'm never drinking again!''


	2. Can't Feel my Eyes

**_THE SWEET SPOT_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't Feel my Eyes<strong>_

School the day after was horrible. Not only that everyone was still hangover and wore sunglasses although it was raining outside, but the teachers were also all bitchy and evil and Puck's only wish was to go home and sleep.

The worst thing was that he had to wear a scarf and play having a cold in order to hide that huge red thing on his neck. Not that anyone was buying it… When he talked to his guys – they really did not remember anything.

Not even Finn, Quinn and Matt. When he showed them the messages they have sent to him, they just shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads, not knowing what they actually meant by writing those messages.

''Sorry man… I was wasted. I still can't feel my eyes.'' Told him Finn, trying to sound normal and not like he was micro-seconds away from laughing his ass off. Puck really did not understand what was so funny about the situation. He had to fucking find out who he had been making out with! And if there is not a single person in this stupid school who might remember her, the world be damned.

People looked at him with pity eyes and funny looks. It was horrible.

And the worst thing was the gossip. Puck did not actually care about it. Everyone knew he hooked up almost every weekend; the problem was that the last time he made a move on a girl was three months ago – which is why his recent olala-escapade was so much interesting than before. Now he had no choice but to care about it because he was the centre of attention of the whole school. Not because of the actual hook-up, but because of the mystery.

Everyone remembered that Puck suddenly went chick-hunting on Friday at the party again. That it was something special was because it did not happen for so long. They all saw him flirt with someone. But no one remembered her face. No one remembered her voice. And the best part, not even Puck remembered it.

And the other thing that made the whole tralala-thing so much more interesting was that although Puck and his scarf tried to do their job of hiding that sweet little thing on his neck, it was no use. Everyone knew he had it there. Everyone knew the girl created that hickey. And everyone knew that no girl in the history of the school was brave enough to put that thing on him and practically claim the boy as hers.

Puck was a lady's man; girls shared him – true, not since some time, but still – it was an unwritten rule. And the girl that put that hickey on his neck marked him. And Puck never allowed to be marked. He never allowed to be claimed by someone – to belong to someone.

Which means that either the girl made him let her do it by blackmailing him, or... Or she really meant something to him. Because Puck can be wasted as much as he wants and he never lets a girl ravish his neck. And because of this well-known fact, everyone knew that alcohol was not the culprit.

Which was weird.

Because Puck does not let a chick get him.

He gets them.

It just seems that he did not succeed this time.

He could not even remember her…

Puck would have laughed at the gossip if it actually was not true. But the questions going around were the same as those in his head. He had to find out who she was – is.

Looking around to ask around about the party, he immediately wanted to give up at the curious looks he got from all sides.

It was not until he bumped into Rachel Berry in the school's corridor that he started to hope. As always she was stalking towards some classroom in order to kill the teacher with billions of questions regarding her grades and learning stuff.

But of course she did not come far when their bodies collided into each other, making them almost fall. Rachel's books went flying around like feathers and one of them fell on her foot, which made her cry out in pain.

Puck immediately jumped to her and held her shoulders.

''Hey, you ok? Sorry for that. Didn't see you.'' He told her right away, helping her to lean into him in order to not lose balance.

Rachel bended her knee up so that her hand massaged the hurt spot and with the other hand she held his shoulder.

''It's alright, Noah. I also didn't see you. It's not just your fault.'' She told him and looked at him with a weak smile.

It was this moment when they noticed how close their faces were. They both blinked in surprise and for a moment Puck had a strange urge to caress her cheek. When he was about to lose himself in her eyes, Rachel snapped out of it and stepped away.

She coughed embarrassed and put her foot down.

''I apologize for that.'' She told him and limped around to gather her books. Puck just watched her with a strange desire in his chest and could not explain his sudden attraction towards her. He did not even realize that she was done and was looking at him in confusion.

''Hey, are you alright?'' she asked concerned and blinked at him in question.

''Uh… Yeah. Am cool.'' He managed to say and she nodded, already turning away.

''Hey! Um- Berry!'' he called after her and she immediately stopped and tensed up.

''Hmm?'' she turned back, slightly flushed in the face.

''Um- you- you were at the party on Friday, weren't you?'' he finally asked and noticed that she tensed even more. Did her breathing become faster?

''Um-'' she cleared her throat again. ''Yes, I was there.''

Puck looked at her, suddenly nervous. Why the hell was he nervous?

''I have some problems remembering what happened there, so…'' he told her embarrassed and looked around.

''Oh.'' Rachel replied simply and looked at him with a small smile.

''Well-'' she started.

''There was a lot of alcohol. And a lot of dancing – if you can call it that.'' She blushed furiously at the memory of her friends being quite – intimate.

''And well, you were- um- like usual.'' She ended lamely and Puck looked at her confused.

''Did I hook up with someone?'' he asked her, hardly waiting for her to tell him her name. Berry must have been sober. She never drank, dammit!

''Um- I guess you can say so.'' She told him looking around. Puck stepped towards her and made her eyes go wide.

''Who was I with?'' he asked nervously.

''Um- a girl?'' it was more a question than a statement.

''Didn't you see her? I thought you didn't drink.''

''Well, I had a glass or two, but I was sober.''

''And you didn't see her?''

''Well, I couldn't really- err… see her.''

''Damn…''

Rachel watched him with amusement and giggled, which was a surprise for his confused heart that started to race a marathon.

''Well, for next time you know that you shouldn't drink so much.'' She saluted him and skipped away.

After she disappeared behind a corner, Puck realized that he was staring after her with an open mouth and confused expression.

''The hell?'' he scratched his head and blinked a couple of times. His mind was still up-there-in-the-sky, which is why he had huge problems thinking about what Rachel had said. Actually he had problems thinking about anything and he really wished he would still be home in bed with litres and litres of water in his throat.

But what he did notice was:

''Damn… She actually didn't tell me anything.''


	3. The Start of Investigation

_**THE SWEET SPOT**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Start of Investigation<strong>

The next day Puck finally felt like a new-born.

He could walk, talk, and scream without wincing in pain in his head. He was like superman but with a total lack of memory.

He breathed in the fresh air and sighed in content, when he stepped out of his house. He still wore the scarf because that sweet red spot was still there in all its glory.

He was on a mission. He was – for fucks sake – going to find out who the brave girl was that had the power to make him let her do that to his neck. He is going to find out and if he has to ask about it the whole school – then so be it!

And so it was!

He walked into the school determined to talk his day through about the Friday night party. And he was serious!

''Yo, man!'' he called when he saw Matt in front of his locker.

''Mornin' Puck. How's your neck?'' the boy asked teasingly, receiving a punch over his shoulder.

''Yeah yeah… Shut it. I need infos. I have no fucking idea what happened on Friday, so tell me what you know.'' He told his friend in annoyance and punched him again, when Matt started laughing.

''Ok, ok. I don't know. I also have a hole in my head, you know! I just know what happened here and there, not the whole picture.''

''Whatever, just talk.''

''Hmm… So you came somewhere in the middle of the party, that I know – because I almost killed you when you brought that strong stuff you stole from your mum's kitchen three hours later than promised.''

''I couldn't just take it, you know… My ma was still awa-'' he tried to sound logical, but he really had no idea if what he told his friends was actually true.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever… So you came a little after 11…''

_''Yooo, man! Where were you!'' Matt screamed drunkenly into Puck's face wearing a goofy smile. His jeans and the T-Shirt were all loosely hanging on him, crumbled at the edges because he had most probably already been claimed by a certain female in his room some time ago. _

_''Chill… I got it. Who da ya think's standin' in fron' of ya?'' Puck smirked lazily, holding up the full bottle of certain poison if drank too much and waived it in the air like a trophy._

_''Cool!'' Matt called and clumsily climbed on on the table in the middle of the room. For a moment he tried to balance himself up there because everything around him was strangely spinning around, but in the end he smiled proudly and screamed as loud he could. _

_'' Everyone!'' no one heard him yet._

_''Hey! Hey!'' he finally got the attention. _

_''Puckerman brought Everclear! 95% bitchezzzz!'' he reached for Puck's hand and pulled him up with him. The crowd screamed in excitement and thronged around the two boys, making them almost choke. _

''You then danced with some cheerios, but after that… Don't ask me. All I remember after midnight is the colour of that carpet I was lying on…''

''I brought Everclear?'' Puck asked at the new information. He really did not know he brought Everclear.

''Yep.'' Matt nodded.

''And I said I got it from-''

''Home. Yes… Uh… You sure you didn't like- steal it from somewhere else? Cuz'… Now when I think about it like that… Why would your mom have it anyway – she's not an alcoholic…''

''Yeah…'' Puck tried to think hard about that day. Where the hell did he got that stuff? ''I think I… I don't remember where I got it…''

''Man… Where the hell were you before the party?'' Matt sighed and watched his friend open his locker and take out some note-books. He smiled when the scarf around the mohawked boy's neck remained at its place.

''I…uh…'' Puck really tried to remember something, but it was all blurry and misty and he really had no idea what went down on that day. He closed his locker and looked around, observing people for any faces that could help him figure the whole thing out.

''Ok… You really have a problem there. Did you get high or something? Or was that bottle of Everclear not the only one you got?'' Matt crossed his arms and looked at Puck unbelievably.

''Uh…'' he will admit it – he is really lost.

''Let's think about it. Who did you come with to the party?''

''Wasn't I alone?''

''How should I know?''

The boys exchanged awkward looks, not really knowing what to do or what to say anymore. Puck looked around, watched students walk through the halls to their classes, and heard them laugh and giggle about things they were talking about. He really was in no mood for that happy-go-lucky conversation between friends.

He suddenly heard one of those loud girly laughs from somewhere in the hall and really did not like it. Not because he would have something against the happiness of that person, but because the reason for the girl's laugh was a boy.

Ok, he'll be honest. It was Rachel who laughed and it was Rory who made her laugh. They were standing a couple of lockers down the hall and chatting about whatever – he did not know. And he was not interested, ok?

Why the hell is that dwarf standing so close to Berry?

This sounds wrong, doesn't it?

I mean, why would it bother him if Rachel laughed that openly because of Rory? It is not the first time and it is certainly not the last time.

''Oh, those two became quite good friends, haven't they?'' Matt interrupted him, after he had noticed who Puck had been looking at.

''They are?'' Puck snapped back, suddenly annoyed. He tried to cover it up by shrugging his shoulders, but Matt was not even looking at him.

Puck looked back at Rachel and realized in surprise that Rachel noticed them, waived her hand at their direction, and bid goodbye from Rory. Then she suddenly started walking towards the two footballers.

''Good morning boys.'' She greeted them politely, holding her books in front of her chest securely when she stopped in front of them in all her short-skirt-glory.

''What's up? You and Irish got together or something?'' Puck snapped again, not having control over his behaviour. Not only were Rachel and Matt surprised at his bitching, but it was also him who had no clue what was wrong.

''Oh, uh… No not really. Rory and I were just discussing the mash up that we'll be performing next week.'' She calmly explained with a gentle smile on her face. She seemed far to satisfied with something and Puck wanted to- to- he did not really know what he wanted to do. Whatever, she is annoying.

''Oh, uh Rachel!'' Matt suddenly explained and broke the tension that was slowly building up between the two Jewish teenagers.

''Puck here still doesn't remember much about Friday and well… I think you were the only sober living being there…'' he told her and scratched the back of his head.

Puck was feeling strange watching different emotions play over Rachel's face, but he did not know what to do about it. She went from smiling, to confused, to shocked, to disappointed and to … neutral…

''Oh… Uh… You still don't remember anything?'' did she really sound disappointed? Or was it just his imagination?

''Not really…'' why in the world was he feeling guilty? Moreover, why in the world was she glancing at his neck every five seconds? He knew that he had a hickey there, all right? Everyone knew! So, could she be please a little bit subtle and not make him feel like a loser?

Alright, alright. He should be proud at that hickey actually. Nevertheless, he really cannot be because no girl in this world is going to claim him without his knowledge! And if Berry finds this funny, she should lough now so that he could punch her in her throat… Throat… Whatever.

If she had a hickey on her neck, he would not have laughed at her! It would have been he, who made it!

Ok ok….

Strange thoughts, strange thoughts.

How in the world did he come up with this idea again?

Berry was not even laughing…

''Did you perhaps see him when he came to the party? We can't remember if he was alone or not.'' Matt interrupted his thoughts and made him look from one to another.

''Oh… I think he came alone. As far as I know, he brought some kind of liquid with him – and when you announced that – you were jumping around a table by the way - the crowd literally crashed both of you.''

''Oh…'' both boys sighed at the same time, disappointed that nothing new came out.

''But I did see you before the party…'' Rachel suddenly continued, looking at Puck straight in the eyes, a serious expression on her face.

''You did? What was he doing?'' Matt sounded far too curious for Puck's liking.

''Oh nothing in particular. First I saw him at school that day, then in the afternoon, when he was grocery shopping for his mom and then in the evening, a couple of hours before the party. You were already drunk by the way.''

Both boys were looking at her in shock.

''I have no idea what you were doing or who you were with, but I know you were already completely intoxicated a couple of hours before the party. I was quite angry with you and I accompanied you home.''

''Ok… I don't really understand… Where did you see him? What did he drink?'' Matt wanted to know more about this thing. It got more and more complicated.

''Too many questions. I bumped into him at the park where I was jogging.'' She told them, looking up when the bell rang.

''All right, boys. I'll see you in Glee.'' She smiled and walked past them with a small wave of her hand.

Matt and Puck watched her disappear in the crowd. Puck tried really hard to recall Friday and without really meaning it, he looked Rachel up and down from behind.

She really had a nice body by the way…

The boy shook his head when he realized what he was thinking and looked at Matt from the side - he seemed in deep thoughts.

''I think she knows more than she's telling us.''


End file.
